


Drowning in You

by Aondeug



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/pseuds/Aondeug
Summary: The sea calls to us like few things do. The Fair Folk call even harder. What is a poet to do when a women in a seal's skin happens along her at the beach? A short look at a romance between a human woman and a selkie.





	Drowning in You

The ocean is vast,  
the ocean is endless,  
the ocean is wondrous.  
The ocean is you,  
little seal on the beach  
who slipped out of her skin  
on a warm day  
and charmed a young woman  
who came to write rhymes.  
  
The ocean is fierce,  
the ocean is harsh,  
the ocean is marvelous.  
The ocean is you,  
wearied poet on the shore  
who tripped on driftwood  
on a rainy day  
and charmed an old seal  
who came to rest a while.  
  
The ocean is jubilant,  
the ocean is jovial,  
the ocean is fantastic.  
The ocean is you,  
the women who step in it  
never be seen again  
by mortal eyes.


End file.
